playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Homer Simpson
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Homer Simpson '''is one of the main protagionists from the Simpsons series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Wallace & Gromit. Biography '''DO'H! TBA THE LEGACY OF HOMER SIMPSON *The Simpsons Arcade Game *Bart's Nightmare *Vitural Bart *Bart & the Beanstalk *The Simpsons: Cartoon Studio *Vitural Springfield *The Simpsons Bowling *The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror *The Simpsons Wrestling *The Simpsons Road Rage *The Simpsons Skateboarding *The Simpsons Hit & Run *The Simpsons Game *The Simpsons: Minutes to Meltdown *The Simpsons: Itchy & Scratchy Land *The Simpsons Arcade (Mobile) *The Simpsons Tapped Out Arcade Opening: Homer Simpson is first shown sitting on his couch, drinking his beer and watching TV until news is heard that some weird tournament is happening with odd people. The news warned people to stay indoors. But Homer, with his weird ideas decide to check this tournament out. Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Wallace & Gromit Reason: TBA Connection: Both Homer and Wallace & Gromit are both TV Shows from different countries, with Homer a cartoon from the USA and Wallace & Gromit are claymation from the UK. Both of them appear at least one movie, The Simpsons Movie and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Both of them have comics about their own series. Plus Home and Wallace both have there favourite food, doughnuts for Homer and cheese for Wallace. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Bart Simpson' - (Level 1): *'TBA' - (Level 2): *'Drunk Homer' - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *"It's you and me, pal!" *"mmm... Selected..." *"Fighting? Hm..." Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "Bart Simpson": TBA When using "Drunk Homer": TBA Successful KO: *"Woohoo!" *"Hahaha! Stupid like a fox!" Respawn: *"D'oh!" *"Ow! My Neck!" Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning: '''TBA *'Losing: TBA '''Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Homer is tied up with chains around him while screaming *Big Daddy's Level 3: Homer is doing breast strokes *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Homer appears wearing an astronaut suit while hovering in space *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Homer's icon is in a bubble Costumes Proud Father Homer's default costume. His default colour is white shirt, blue pants and grey shoes. *Alt 1: Red shirt, green pants, black shoes *Alt 2: Blue shirt, green pants, red shoes *Alt 3: Light blue shirt, dark blue pants, black shoes Mr. Plow Homer dressed as Mr. Plow. His default colour is Dark blue coat with red lines & saying 'MR. PLOW' in red, blue pants and grey shoes. His unlockable costume. *Alt 1: White coat with yellow lines & saying 'MR. PLOW' in yellow, blue pants, grey shoes *Alt 2: Green coat with Gold lines & saying 'MR. PLOW' in gold, green pants, black shoes *Alt 3: Red coat with white lines & saying 'MR. PLOW' in white, red pants, black shoes Strongman Simpson Homer's appearance from Treehouse of Horror XXIV segment, 'Freaks, No Geeks'. His default colour is brown vest & pants, Dark brown boots and gold belt. This is his DLC Costume. *Alt 1: White vest and pants, Black boots, blue belt *Alt 2: Orange vest and pants, blue boots and belt *Alt 3: Red vest and pants, black boots, green belt Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:The Simpsons